The trip to our love
by Zoe.Miley Butterfly
Summary: Takuya and Zoe have problems with their teacher, so they went on a trip to spain. Well, see what happen there! :  Takumi 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first story, so it isn't so good. Anyway, HAVE FUN 3 :)**

Zoe's POV-

It was a normal boring day. I'm sitting on my chair in the classroom. Our teacher Mr Kushiro (I made this name :P) was really strict. So the class was very quiet. Mr Kushiro told us anything of the humans heart, but I didn't really listen. I looked out the window and thought of holidays. Suddenly I heard a voice. It was TAKUYA!

"What are you thinking about? About your lover?" He joked.

"Well, have you a problem with that?" I joked, too.

Then he had a weird look on his face.

"Who is it?"

Oh gosh. Did he really believed that? He's such an idiot, I thought to myself. But befor I could answer, Mr Kushiro stands right in front of us.

"What are you two talking about?, he asked angrily.

"I wanted so ask Zoe-" but Mr Kushiro cuts Takuya off.

"IF YOU TWO WANT TO TALK, DO IT ON THE FLOOR!" he shouted at us and pointed to the door.

So, now both of us are standing in the floor.

"So who's your lover?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. He said, if we want to talk, we must do it on the floor."

"Well, I didn't thought of my 'lover', I thought about holidays!"

"Ohh..."

After 20 minutes, the bell rings and all our class mates came out of the room. I took my bag and wanted to go as well, but Mr Kushiro stopped me.

"I wanted to talk to you!", he said still angry.

"Oh-kay..."

"You two interrupted my lesson!"

"I'm so-"

"DON'T TALK!", he said with a red face.

"As a punishment, you two are going with the 8th grade to a trip to Spain as a companion! For two weeks!"

Spain? Isn't that like a reward?

"Okaii!" Takuya said and smiled at me.

"That's soooo great!" I said with sarcastic in my voice.

"It's in 3 days. Now, leave!"

It was the last lesson, so I went home and told my mom what happend in school. So, Monday starts the trip. I'm a little bit excited...

**So, that was the first part. Hope you liked it! :)**

**Next part is longer :P  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, Chapter 2! Leggo! :D**

Zoe's POV-

The three days are over and I'm waiting with my bags on the bus stop. As normally, Takuya was late.

"Where is Kanbara?" Mr Kushiro said to me angrily.

"I don't know. Maybe he overslept."

"Here I am! Sorry I'm late, but I overslept!"

Well, I guess I was right with the 'overslept' thing.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Mr Kushiro shouted at him.

Takuya nodded.

"Okay kids. Let's go into the bus. And you two count them. They are 29 pupils."

"Yes, sir!"

Then he went in the bus. When all pupils where in the bus, we went in as well.

"You two must sit on the first seats. Because you're the oldest, after me."

"Yeah, we see that" Takuya answerd.

I hit him in the arm.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"KANBARA! Don't be rude, did you hear me?"

"Yes mam, - Oh, I mean SIR! Sorry…"

Mr Kushiro looked at him then went on his seat.

"Puh, that was close."

"You're an idiot!"

"No, I'm not!", said the goggle-headed boy.

"Yes, you ARE! An BIG idiot!"

"NO, I'm NOT!"

"Of course you are!"

NO, I'm-"

"SHUT UP!" said our teacher.

We both looked at each other, then turned our heads.

"He IS an idiot.". I thought to myself.

"I'm NOT an idiot. Hey, a penny! Oh, it's only a bottle cap.", Takuya thought to himself.

It takes 6 hours to spain. So I decided to sleep.

_**Next morning**_

All of them are already in the hostel, except Zoe and Takuya.

"TAKUYA! Hey, Takuya! Wake up!"

Zoe shook Takuya to wake him up, but he didn't wake up.

"Well, you let me no choice." The blond said and took a megaphone out of her bag.

"WAKE UUUUUUP!" She screams into the megaphone.

Takuya immediately woke up.

"I knew I will need it." Zoe said proudly.

"Why do you have a megaphone?" He asked, still in shock.

"To wake you up!"

"Oh, run for your life, Orimoto!"

Zoe ran out of the bus and Takuya right behind her. Finally he catches Zoe and tickled her.

"Hahaha! Stop it, Takuya!"

"Only if you say sorry!"

"No, I will not!"

"It seems like you had fun.", a voice said.

Takuya stops tickling Zoe and turns his head. Then he saw Mr Kushiro.

"I'm sorry, Mr Kushiro."

"Now, go to the hostel."

"Okay"

They took their bags and went to their rooms.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE MUST SHARE A ROOM! I mean the others have separate rooms. One for the girls and the others for the boys! " Zoe said.

"Maybe it's not so bad to share a room!", he smirked at Zoe.

Zoe throw a pillow on him.

"You little perv!"

**Do you like it? **


	3. Chapter 3

After their unpacked their stuff, they went to the dining room where the others are.

"Wow. That's a beautiful dining room." Zoe was amazed.

"It's okay." Takuya replied.

Some boys winked and waved at Zoe to come over. Zoe decided to go to the table where the boys sit. Takuya was REALLY jealous and took a seat next to the girls.

"You are SOO sweet, Takuya!" One girl said.

"Uhm… Thank you."

Takuya looked over to Zoe's table and saw that she also looked at him.

"Well, I have a lot of fun here!" He shouted to her.

"I have fun too!" She shouted back.

"The girls LOVE me!" He smirked.

"I don't care!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, what do you expect from me?"

"That you're jealous!"

"Never!"

Suddenly a boy screamed: "Food fight!" And throw his food on a girl. "You will get that back!", shouted the girl. Now, the whole class is fighting with food.

Zoe crawled under the tables, so did Takuya.

"We must end this crazy fight!", she said to him.

"Why? It seems to be funny!"

"It's not funny anymore, if Mr Kushiro sees this! And we get in trouble!"

"Oh man."

Zoe got up and when she was about to say something, she got sauce in her hair.

"Uh-Oh!" Takuya said.

"Okay, that's enough. WHO WAS THAT?" she screamed, but nobody was listening to her and kept 'fighting'.

Zoe stood on a table and screamed once more.

"You all drop the food, otherwise you get hot sauce in your eye!"

Suddenly all people dropped the food on the floor.

In this moment Mr Kushiro comes in and got almost a heart attack.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"The class had a 'food fight' and I end it." Zoe said proudly.

"Well, that's good, but you stink."

"It's the sauce in my hair!"

Takuya had to laugh out.

"Takuya, have you started the fight? Mr Kushiro asked.

"Me? NO! This time I've done nothing!" Takuya answered.

"Okay, I'll believe you this time. And you! You will clean this room!

"And what can we do?" Zoe asked.

"You can wash your hair! And Takuya will help you!" With that he leaves the room

**That was chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe tries to get the sauce out of her hair, but it's not so easy.

"Ugh, why is it so hard to get that out?" Zoe asked, annoyed.

"Can I help you?"

"No!"

"Pleaseee!"

"No! Why do you want to help me?"

"I don't know. I want to be nice."

"Okay… Can you give me the shampoo?"

"Only if I can wash your hair!"

"Okay. But don't make it worse!"

"I cannot promise anything."

Takuya took the shampoo and washed Zoe's hair.

"Ow, you hurt me!"

"Oh, come on. That doesn't hurt!"

"But it hurts, A LOT! Let me wash it myself!"

"No!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"What?" Zoe blushes.

"Ehh… N-Nothing. I-I said I love washing other peoples hair!"

"Oh-kay?"

"I'm done! No sauce in your hair."

"Luckily! Thank you. Hey, I'm going to look what the class is doing."

"I'm coming with you!"

_**In the dining room:**_

The whole class still cleans the room.

"If JP was here, he would eat the food on the floor easily." Takuya said.

"Don't be so mean! He's only a human."

"Yeah, a fat human."

"Oh, shut up Takuya! Not everyone can have a great body, 'like you have.'"

"Thanks!"

"That was a joke!"

"No, it wasn't!"

"If you think so…"

Then Mr Kushiro comes in the room and everyone was quiet.

"Well, you did a great job. It's late, you all go to your rooms and do what teenagers always do. BUT be quiet! Takuya and Zoe will watch you!"

All the kids went to their rooms.

"Okay, I will watch the girls and you will watch the boys. Do you agree?"

"Yes."

Then Zoe goes to the girls floor and Takuya made his way to the boys floor. But he didn't really WATCH them. He goes into the room and talked with them instead.

"Do you like that Zoe girl, Takuya?"

"Wha? Noo!"

"Come on. We saw how jealous you were!"

"Okay, maybe a little."

"We help you to ask her out!"

"What? No! You are kids, you can't help me!"

"Of course we can!"

"And how will you help me?"

"It's simple. We give you these earplugs and you will do EVERYTHING we say to you, trough it. Understood?"

"Hey! That's a good idea!"

"Yeah, tomorrow we will do it, okay?"

"Okay!"

Then Takuya goes to his own room to sleep.

_**The next day:**_

It was lunch time and all people were in the dining room.

"Hey Takuya, are you ready for our plan today?" A boy asked.

"Yep!"

"Here are your earplugs. Put them on and find Zoe!"

"Okay!"

Takuya put his earplugs in his ear and asked some people, if they know where Zoe is. One person gave him the hint, that she is in the kitchen. When he was right in front of the kitchen he heard, that some one is in it.

"I think I found her." He said, so the boys can hear it.

"_Okay, ask her if she wants to go on a date with you!"_

"Okay!"

Takuya didn't really know if Zoe is in the kitchen or not. But it was too late! He ran into the kitchen and asked: "Will you go on a date with me?"

Then he saw Mr Kushiro there. "_Oh no!", _he thought to himself.

"Okay, I see you later Takuya!"

Mr Kushiro winked at him and goes out of the room.

"What just happened?" He asked.

Then he heard some one speaking throught the earplug.

"_Did you ask her out?"_

"No, I asked another person out."

"_What? Wait, who is it?"_

"Mr Kushiro! And he said 'Yes!' I cannot believe this! What is wrong with him? I DON'T WANNA GO ON A DATE WITH HIM! I mean, is he-"

Suddenly Zoe was there.

"Takuya, what are you doing here?"

"I-I wanted to go on… on the toilet! BYE!"

"What and Idiot."


	5. Chapter 5

Later that evening. Takuya walks around and meets Zoe.

"Hey Takuya. Where were you the whole day?" Zoe asked.

"In our room."

"Alone?"

"No, with a strange person. Of course alone!"

"It was only a question!" -.-

"Sorry, I'm overwhelmed."

"Why?"

At that moment Mr Kushiro walked by.

"Oh, Takuya. Pick me up at 7 for our date. But I'm the woman, okay?"

Then he went on.

"What…was…that? YOU have a date with OUR TEACHER?"

"No, well… Yes… But it was an accident!"

"How could that be an accident?" Zoe laughed.

"I wanted to ask a girl, if she wants to go out with me, but I asked Mr Kushiro instead."

"Okay, and who did you want to ask?"

"That's a secret!"

"Well, have fun on your date!"

"This will be a disaster!"

_**7 o'clock:**_

Takuya knocks on Mr Kushiro's door. Mr Kushiro opens the door. Takuya didn't expect that he will wear a dress.

"Let's go!" said Mr Kushiro with a girlish voice.

"Yeah…" Takuya sighed.

_This is the worst day of my life._

Later, at about 8 o'clock he comes back to his room.

"And, how was your date with Mr Kushiro?" Zoe asked curiously.

"Well, actually it was Mrs Kushiro. He wore a dress and make up."

"Oh gosh!"

"And we talked about bananas!"

"Really? Bananas? Didn't you have a better topic?"

"No! That was terrible!"

"I believe you."

"I'm so tired of that date. I'm going to bed."

"Okay. Good night!"

_Poor Takuya. But it was his own blame. I would love to know which girl he really wanted to ask. But when I ask him, he probably think I'm in love with him. Now, I'm tired of thinking. I think I'm going sleeping to._

_**At night:**_

Takuya and Zoe are sleeping. Takuya dreams of Zoe.

"No Zoe… I love YOU not Mr Kushiro. That was ONE date, but nothing more… Please don't leave me, I need you!"

Zoe wakes up and hears everything he says.

"What is he dreaming?"

"NOOO! I don't love Mr Kushiro. Please believe me!"

"Well that's weird. It's seems to be a nightmare."


	6. Chapter 6

_**In the morning:**_

The sun shines into the room, right in Takuya's face. He wakes up and sees that Zoe wasn't in her bed.

"Where could she be?"

Then the door opens and some one comes in.

"Oh, you're awake." It was Zoe.

"Yeah…"

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

"You talked in your sleep."

"REALLY?" _Did she hear everything? That would be bad!_, Takuya thought.

"Yes. I think you dreamed about Mr Kushiro"

"Yep. He was in love with me, so he asked me out and he hasn't left me alone. So you-… I mean a girl, which I like thought that I love him, too."

"Okay… Who's the girl?"

"Why would you know?"

"It doesn't matter. Forget it!" Zoe blushes.

"Oh-kay? I'm going to eat lunch, are you coming too?"

"I will come later…"

"Okay, see you later!"

Then Takuya went to the dining room, where the 8th grade is eating. Takuya went to a table with a few boys.

"Hey Takuya! Today you will ask ZOE! Okay?" One boy said.

"Yees. And I have accidentally asked Mr Kushiro! OKAY?"

"Yow. Now, there she is!"

The boy gave Takuya the earplugs and pushed him to Zoe.

"Hey Zoe!" Takuya said shyly.

"Hey!" She smiled.

"_Say, that she looks beautiful today!"_

"You look beautiful today!"

"Oh.. Thanks." Then she blushes.

"_Do you want to go-… OW!"_ A boy hit him.

"Do you want to go OW!"

"What?" She asked, wondering.

"Ehm.. Nothing. I'm going to… eh… my friends!"

Then he went to the table where the boys sit.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Takuya asked angrily.

"I'm so sorry. This idiot hit me!"

"I don't need your help any more! I do it alone!"


	7. Chapter 7

So Takuya tries again.

"H-Hello Izumi!" Takuya said.

"Hi. Why did you say my Japanese name?" Zoe asked wondering.

"Well... It's beautiful I think."

"Aww.. Thank you!"

Zoe hugged Takuya very tight.

"Well... So.. Umm.. Yeah..." He found no words.

"Is something wrong Takuya?"

"WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME?" He sreamed.

Zoe had a weird look on her face, but she was happy- till..

"As friends!"

"What? Umm.. Oh-kay?" She answered. Then she walked away.

"AS FRIENDS? Why am I such an idiot?" He hitted his head on the wall.

"BUT I have a date" Takuya smirked :D

"Wait! I haven't told her when I pick her up! Zoe! Wait for meeee!"

Takuya ran as fast as he could. Finally he reached her.

"Takuya? What's up?"

"I pick you up on 7!" Then he ran away.

"Funny boy!" Zoe laughed.

**At 7 o'clock**

"What should I wear? What should I wear? WHAT SHOULD I WEAR?" Takuya raided his wardrobe.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Finally he found some clothes. But he was already 15 minutes too late!

"I have to hurry!"

He ran down the stairs, but stumbled.

**Let's see what's Zoe doing...**

It's 7:20.

"Where could he be?" She asked herself.

"Should I go back to my room?"

Then she heard a pop.

"What the-"

"I'M HERE! Yeah, I made it! I'M-" He stumbled over his own leg.

"Today is my unlucky day."

"YOU'RE TOO LATE!" Zoe shouted.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I should wear and then I fell down the stairs!"

"It was pretty clear" -.-

"I'm REALLY sorry."

"Okay, Okay.. Let's go!"

**On their way...**

"You cheat on me with HER?"

**Who could that be? :D - next chapter ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

"You cheat on me with HER?"

"Mr Kushiro, what are you doing here?" Takuya asked.

"The question is: What are you doing here with HER?" Mr Kushiro pointed at Zoe.

"First: I didn't cheat on you, because I'm NOT your boyfriend. Second: I'm going on a date with her. Third: Umm.. I don't know. So, leave us alone!"

"You boyfriend stealer!" Mr Kushiro said to Zoe angrily and went back to the hostel.

"What… was… that?" Zoe asked.

"I will tell you later."

**They went to a restaurant. xD**

"Wow… It's nice, Takuya!"

"I know. I know!"

They went to a table and sat down. Then came the waiter.

"What do you want?"

"Umm.. Food, duh?"

"I know that, but what food?"

"Oh… that's the other question. I want chicken nuggets with fries and ketchup. And a hamburger… Oh, and a XXL coke!"

"Okay… and you, Lady?"

"I want a salad."

"Okay… The food is almost done."

Then the waiter went to the kitchen.

"Why have you looked at the waiter like that?" Takuya asked.

"What?"

"You liked him, didn't you?"

"No… Why do you ask?"

"You should not look on our first date on other men."

"Well… It's just a 'friends' date."

"No!"

"But you said that!"

"I was wrong!"

"What?"

"I've said it accidentally."

"So, it's a real date?"

"Yes."

"Okay" Zoe said happy.

**After their date:**

"Hey Takuya. Why did you ask me out?"

"Umm… because…"

"Because?"

"Well…"

"Come on. Say it!"

"I-… I really-…"

Suddenly Mr Kushiro jumped out of the bushes.

"YOU BOYFRIEND STEALER!" Then he held out a gun.

"Zoe! Watch out!" Takuya screamed.

But Mr Kushiro pulled the trigger already and Takuya jumped right in front of Zoe.


	9. Chapter 9

"Owww… that hurts!" Takuya screamed.

"Oh my gosh, Takuya!"

"Zoe... It was a nice date, but my time is over!"

"Noo Takuya!... Wait, it was a toy gun!"

"What?" Takuya said.

"IT WAS A TOY GUN!" -.- Zoe screamed.

"Oh… Wait… I'M ALIVE… I'M ALIVE… I could just kiss you!" (LoL)

"Hey, that was my sentence!"

"Right…Right…"

"And Mr Kushiro, you wanted to shoot me?" Zoe asked Mr Kushiro.

"Umm… I'm not Mr Kushiro... I'm… I'm Lady Gaga!"

"Seriously… Lady Gaga?"

"I always thought he was a man!" Takuya said

"Yeah, I'm Lady Gaga… So, goodbye my fans!"

Then Mr Kushiro, or "Lady Gaga" went back to the hostel…

"That…was…weird…"

"Hah… You should see him on our date!"

"But… You saved me from the gun! That was really sweet! Although it was a TOY gun!"

"Yop… Can I get a kiss?

"WHAT?"

"Uhmm.. On my cheek!"

"Oh-kay!"

Then Zoe gives Takuya a kiss on his cheek. Since he REALLY likes her, Takuya blushed really hard.

"Now… we must go to our room!" Zoe said.

"Y-Yes!"

So they both go to their room, but they didn't talk to each other. They we're to shy, because of the kiss ;)

_**Next day…**_

"Oh no! Today, we're leaving!" A boy said.

"Then I have to go to the beach!" A girl said.

The whole class was in the dining room and so were Takuya and Zoe.

"What do you want to do on our last day in Spain?" Takuya asked.

"SHOPPING! " Zoe answered. :D

"If you want to" -.-

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I've never seen a guy who goes shopping with a girl voluntarily."

"Well…"

"Are you an alien?"

"NO!"

"Santa?" :D

"Oh thank you… I'm looking SO MUCH like Santa."

"Yes!"

"What? Am I fat?" :O

"Well…"

"I don't want to go shopping with you."

"Okay, okay… It was a joke!"

"Good.." :D

_**Later that day... (shopping! :D)**_

Takuya and Zoe are already shopping over an hour. In a shop, Zoe founds A LOT of clothes and she tried them on.

"I'm looking fat in it!" Zoe said, looking in the mirror.

"Haha! Santa!"

"Okay… then I will try another one!"

Then she went back to the dressing room. It took a few minutes, till she came out with another outfit.

"I think it looks sweet… What do you think?"

"YES! Buy it and we can go out of here! Anyways, don't you try on a bikini?" Takuya smirked.

"In your dreams!"

"How do you know about my dreams?"

"I know everything…"

"When is my birthday?"

"Umm… I'll try another outfit."

"But hurry up! We must be back at the hostel at 4!"

"Yes Sir!"


	10. Chapter 10

At 3:54 o'clock…

"Okay kids! It's time to leave!" Mr Kushiro said to the children.

"Ohh…!" Everyone said.

A few minutes, all pupils were in the bus, except Takuya and Zoe.

"Zoe, I have a present for you."

"Really? But you mustn't do that!" The blonde said.

"I know, but I wanted to! Please close your eyes."

She did what he said and closed her eyes. Takuya put her chain on.

"Now open your eyes."

Zoe opened her eyes again and smiles at the chain Takuya bought her.

"Thank you very very very much!"

"No problem."

Zoe wanted to hug Takuya, BUT…

"Hey you bananas. Hop in the bus!"

"Yes Sir!" They both said and went in the bus.

_Why did he call us bananas?, Zoe thought to herself. _

A few hours later…

All people in the bus are asleep, except Takuya and the bus driver xD

Suddenly Zoes phone rings. Takuya REALLY wanted to read the message. So he did it secretly.

_Message: Hey sweetheart, hope you're doing fine! ;)_

"WHAT THE…" Takuya screamed.

Takuya screamed so loud, that the whole bus is awake now.

"Takuya, what's up?" Zoe asked.

"Nothing…" -.-

"Hey, why do you have my phone in your hands?"

"Umm… I wanted to play pacman!"

"I don't have pacman on my phone!"

"Umm… That's why I wanted to put your phone back."

"Okay… Hey, I have a new message! It's from my dad!"

_It's from her DAD? And I thought she has a boyfriend! Takuya thought to himself._

"Yes!"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Oh-kay?"

**Hey, sorry this part is so short, but I have no ideas :D**

**Next will be longer :P**


	11. Chapter 11

After a long time (:D) they arrived. The parents are waiting for their kids.

"Hey mom and dad! I'm back!" Takuya said to his parents.

"You could stay there for a very long time." His father said.

"Dad!"

"Hello Mr. and Ms. Kanbara! I'm Mr. Kushiro, Takuya's boyfriend!"

"NO! You are not!"

"Takuya? Are you… are you…?" Takuya's mother asked.

"No, he isn't. Our teacher is crazy!" Zoe said.

"Thank you Zoe" :D

"I'm NOT crazy! You are so mean!" Mr Kushiro said and cried.

All people went home and so did Takuya and Zoe. So, now they are at home and chat with their friends on Skype . xD

Google-boy logged on. (Takuya)

EmoMinamoto logged on. (Kouji)

Butterfly logged on (Zoe)

Google-boy; Heyy whatz up? :D

EmoMinatmoto: You're not cool -.-

Google-boy: Shut up -.-

Butterfly: HaHa! You've been dissed! Lol xD

Google-boy: That's not funny Zoeee

Lionspirit logged on (Kouichi)

Lionspirit: YO, whatz up?

EmoMinamoto: Nothing o.O Takuya is stupid

Google-boy: Hey! He is allowed to write that? :O

EmoMinamoto: Yeah? :/

Lionspirit: What? :O

ChocoMan logged on (JP xD)

ChocoMan: CHOCOLATE!

Butterfly: Yeah, JP -.-

Google-boy: You didn't answer my question, Kouji! :(

ChocoMan: CHOCOLATE!

EmoMinamoto: Chill -.-

Google-boy: Idiot!

ChocoMan: CHOCOLATE!

EmoMinamoto: -.-

Google-boy: -.-

EmoMinamoto: -.-

Google-boy: -.-

Butterfly: GUYS!

EmoMinamoto: What? -.-

ChocoMan: CHOCOLATE!

Google-boy: What's up with the chocolate, JP?

ChocoMan: I want CHOCOLATE, but we haven't got any.

LionSpirit: That's good :D

Google-boy: Haha JP! We have got chocolate! ;D

ChocoMan: Really? I'm coming to you!

ChocoMan logged off.

Google-boy: Seriously? :O

EmoMinamoto: Hahahahaha! -.-

Google-boy: -.-

EmoMinamoto: -.-

Google-boy: -.-

Butterfly: -.-

Google-boy: Wait… The doorbell rings!

Google-boy: It was JP…

EmoMinamoto: Haha! :D

Butterfly: What did you do? :O

Google-boy: I slammed the door in his face. :D

Butterfly: :O

EmoMinamoto: HAHA! :D

Google-boy: He rings again and again. I think he wants the chocolate REALLY bad -.-

EmoMinamoto: HAHA :D

LionSpirit: Kouji, don't laugh so loud, I can hear you in my room!

Google-boy: Kouji laughs? :O

EmoMinamoto: Yes -.-

LionSpirit: BE QUIET BROTHER!

EmoMinamoto: NO :D

LionSpirit: I'm coming to your room now -.-

EmoMinamoto: Okay :D

Butterfly: Idiots -.-

Google-boy: I know :D

Butterfly: You too!

Google-boy: NO! :'(

EmoMinamoto: Ow.. my brother hurts me

LionSpirit: You deserve it!

Butterfly: o.O

Google-boy: Lol :D

Bearboy logged on (Tommy)

Bearboy: Hello :3

Butterfly: I'm going off… BYE :D

Butterfly logged off.

EmoMinamoto: Me too :O

EmoMinamoto logged off

LionSpirit: I... have to beat my brother!

LionSpirit logged off

Bearboy: So it's only us. Takuya and me :D

Google-boy: BYE! :O

Google-boy logged off

Bearboy: Oh… :( Forever alone


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey... I didn't write for a long time. Sorry, but now I'm going on... (I decided to write longer chapters! :D)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>*Takuya's POV*<p>

Zoe's 16th birthday is coming up soon and I haven't got a present for her. Well I wanted to buy her these shoes, she loved. But it fail. Then I had the idea to buy her a dress. Girls like dresses, or not? But I didn't know her size. So, till today I haven't got a present for her. I already walk 2 hours trough these stores. Without luck. Well, you now that I have a crush on Zoe. That's why I wanted a _perfect_ present for her.

Now, I'm walking past the shops. Suddenly, someone bumped into me. As I looked up I saw an older man. A chain falls out of his pocket. It was beautiful. The man grabbed the chain and stood up. I stood up as well. "Sorry..." I said to him. "No problem." He responds with a smile. "Um... where did you get this pretty chain?" I asked him nicely. "This chain? I've bought it in this store down the road. It's for my wife." He answers Takuyas question. "Thank you very much!" I said and start running to the store. In this store I saw a lot of rich people. It was a bit akward to be there, I mean I'm not _that_ rich. There were so many pretty chains, bracelets, earrings and rings. I looked on all these chains, but only one can really fit Zoe. It's a silver necklace with a heart. On the heart stands the word _Love_ in a beautiful script. You can open the heart an put a pic in. That would be the perfect present. _BUT_ it was too expensive.

I looked in my wallet, but I haven't got enough money. This would be the perfect present for Zoe. It's already dark outside and I have no time to buy her another present, because the stores close. I don't want to go to her birthday party without a present. But I have no choice. Theres not enough time, to run home and begging my parents for money. The clouds are dark, they look depressing. Just like my feelings. Then it starts to rain. I'm going through the rain and I'm really wet. But I don't mind. I can see the angry Zoe, if I dont give her a present.

Then I saw the man, I bumped into before. He came up to me and asks "Are you okay? You look so depressed." I didn't want to lie and tell him the truth. "Well... A very important person in my life has got birthday tomorrow. And I don't have a present. I saw a beautiful necklace in a store, but I didn't have enough money. So, here I am, without anything."

"You said, it is a very important person to you?" The old man asked.

"Yes."

"Heres a voucher for the jewellery store. You can by her this chain." He gave me this voucher and went away.

I looked in it and my eyes widened. SOO much money? I wanted to thank him, but he wasn't there any more. I looked at my watch. _Shit!_ In 4 minutes the stores close! I ran so fast as I can. Well, it's not so easy to run in a heavy rain. Suddenly a car drove past me and I was completly wet. I sneezed and ran on. Till I reached the store. At that moment they closed the store. I knocked on the glass door. And the seller opens the door.

"What do you want?"

"I...wanted...to buy... a chain...!" I stuttered for catching breath.

"Well... We have closed, can't you see?"

"But I _MUST_ have this chain!"

"You can come tomorrow. And with dry clothes and a better attitude."

The seller wanted to close the door again, but Takuya put his foot in between. He didn't give up so easily.

"Listen to me.." Takuya begins to say. "I walked trough all this stores for 2 hours! Then I came here and found this chain, but I didn't have enough money. Now I'm here with a voucher, totally wet and I probably got a cold and YOU don't let me in to buy this _shit_ chain?"

"Umm... Okay, but hurry up, I want to go home."

The seller lets me in and I bought the chain, which I have chosen. So, now I have a present. _Yey!_

* * *

><p>Next day...<p>

*Zoe's POV*

Yey! Today is my 16th! I'm so excited. I wonder what Takuya will give me. I hope it's not like the other presents, he gave me. For example; socks, underwear or a barbie! -.- I throw this presents in the trash after the party, except the barbie. It's a good weapon to hit Takuya. But Takuya always undresses her. -.- Who understands men?

Anyways... I have prepared my party. I invited also old friends. Like Mimi Tachikawa, Taichi Yagami, Daisuke Motomiya, Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami.

I hope the others don't make a bad impression. Well, I'm not sure about Junpei.

**I hope you liked it o-o**


	13. Chapter 13

**Reviews are welcome :D**

* * *

><p>*Zoe's POV*<p>

Okay, everthing is ready for my birthday party today. Then I heard the door bell rings. As I opened the door, I saw Mimi and Taichi. Mimi was a girl with brown long hair and she always wear the latest fashion. Taichi has brown hair too. But they are _BIG_, really _big_. So, I let them in and they congratulated me for my birthday. Then it rings again and Takeru, Hikari and Daisuke arrived. Daisuke is _REALLY_ in love with Hikari, Taichi's little sister, and he's_ REALLY_ jealous of Takeru. Well, let's say he's a funny boy. A few minutes later, the _"Frontier-Gang" _came too. As always, JP was eating the whole time. But it's better that he is eating, then he's getting on my nerves. So, I introduced them all. And I think they like each other. Now it's _PRESENT_ _TIME_! They gave me all the presents, except Takuya. I wonder, what he will give me. He holds out a little box and he seems to be nervous. I took the little box and thanked him. As I opened the box, I saw the prettiest chain in my life. I had a big smile on my face.

* * *

><p>*Takuya's POV*<p>

"You like it?" I finally asked.

"Yeah, it's wonderful." She said and puts the chain on.

Woah, I did it. She likes it. I'm so glad, that she likes it. Suddenly she hugged me. Of course I hugged her back. I didn't want to let her go. But that must be very weird for her.

"You can open the heart. Theres a beautiful pic in it." I said.

"Really?" She looked at her chain and opens the heart. At first she had a smile and her face, but when she saw the photo her smile dissappeard.

"Takuya...?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you get a pic of me... in a _BIKINI_?"

"Umm..."

I know it's a bit weird, but it was my favourite pic of her. She has a beautiful body, she can be proud of it. The others laughed, what I didn't understand. Then Zoe must laugh too. That looks crazy, that they laughed without a reason.

"Wow Takuya. You have got a good taste!" The girl called Mimi said.

"I know!" I said.

"Well, it's a better present then the last years." Zoe said, smiling at me.

Man, she's so beautiful. Why can't I just say _"Zoe, I love you!". _Why?...

* * *

><p>*Zoe's POV*<p>

That was the sweetest present I ever got. But why is a heart on it. Does that mean, he's in... _NOO_, he can't be. But it would be nice. Wait, what am I thinking? It's Takuya, I mean _THE_ Takuya. He's so weird, and clumsy. And he has this sweet smile and... Okay, I can't hide it anymore. I'm in love with him!

I didn't want to think about it anymore. Not now. So we played a game. It was truth or dare. JP didn't play with us, he was too busy with eating. Seriously, it was better without him. Daisuke starts and asked Hikari. Hikari took truth. And so Daisuke asked her, if she loves him. She replied with a nice "No!" and smiled. Daisuke looks a bit hurt, but what can I do? The game goes on, till Taichi asked Takuya, if he loves anyone in this room. Takuyas face turned into a red tone. He looked shyly at me.

* * *

><p>*Takuya's POV*<p>

_Shit! _Why did he have to ask me such a question? I didn't know what to say. I looked at Zoe. Should I say this now? But when I say it, would Zoe hate me? Maybe it will turn out good for me. I was so excited.

"Yes or not?" Taichi asked impatiently.

"I..." I started.

* * *

><p><strong>What will he say? :D<strong>

**Hope you liked it! :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Digimon :D**

* * *

><p>*Takuya's POV*<p>

"Come on. Say it!" The others said.

Schould I say it? I mean, I'm in love with Zoe, that's right**. **But it was a secret. Well, I told Koji about it and I told him, not to tell anyone. But if I say "No", he probably call me a liar! I saw that Koji grins. He knows that this is hard for me. Can someone help me please?

"Yes, I do..." I said with a total red face.

Please don't ask me, who I love, I thought to myself. The others looked at me, like I was an alien. Is it so hard to believe me?

"I LOVE HIKARI!" Daisuke suddenly said.

"We know that, Daisuke." Taichi said to him.

Then we all laugh. Puuh, I had luck! I saw that Zoe didn't laugh, she only looked at me. It scares me a bit, because she looked so serious. Did I say something wrong?

"Takuya, I want to talk to you later." She said, still serious.

"Okay..." I replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>*Zoe's POV*<p>

So, he's in love with someone in this room. Is it Mimi? I mean she looks good. Or is it Hikari? She's also nice. I don't think he loves me. But I wanted to tell him the truth. _That I love him._ I looked at the beautiful chain he gave me. A tear escaped from my eye, at the thought that he's in love with someone else. Then I felt a warm hand touched my cheek. I looked up and saw Takuya.

"Why are you crying? It's your birthday!" He asked me.

I can't speak to him now. He looked worried, waiting for my answer. But I only stood up and went to the balcony. I saw a few pretty flowers and a pleasant breeze. It felt good. Takuya came after me. Should I say it to him now? The others are inside, so we are alone. I decided to tell him now.

"Takuya. I wanted to tell you something." I started to say.

"Me too."

"You first!" We both said at the same time. We looked into each others eye and laughed.

"Takuya... I..." I wanted to tell him, but he cuts me of.

"I love you!" He said blushing.

Did he really said that?

"What?" This word escaped of my lips, to make sure what he said.

"I love you, Zoe." He said again.

It wasn't a dream. He really said that. I was so happy.

"But I know you don't love me." He said and looked down.

I took his face between my hands. Then kissed him on his lips.

* * *

><p>*Takuya's POV*<p>

She kissed me! She really kissed me! I was shocked but I kissed her back.

"Does that mean you love me?" I slowly broke the kiss and asked her smiling.

"Yes!" She also smiled.

Now I was the happiest man on earth. I mean, she loves me. The beautiful blond girl of my dream loves me!

"So... will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! YES!"

I had never seen her so happy.

I kissed her again. And we walked hand in hand back to the others. They looked at our hands and were shocked. Also JP stops eating. They smiled at us and congratulated us.

* * *

><p>*Zoe's POV*<p>

It was the best birthday in my life! I'm finally with Takuya. I love him so much. He so a good person. And I didn't expect that he loves _ME_! I know he's the one. He's the one, who I want to marry, to have babies with and get old with. And at least to die with...

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end. <strong>**I know it's not the best ending. But I hope you like it anyway. I'm happy about reviews and thank all people, who read this story :)**


End file.
